Since applications executed in a mobile device require more computing resources than are available in the mobile device, a technique of offloading workloads of the applications to a server is being developed.
For example, an application may be executed by using a computing resource of the server, and the mobile device may receive a result of executing the application from the server and may output the execution result. Accordingly, a user may have an experience as if the application were executed in the mobile device.
However, when the user keeps moving, if a distance between the mobile device and the server is increased, data transmission between the mobile device and the server may become slow. Also, the mobile device may require a virtual machine having a higher calculation capacity according to a characteristic of a workload. Therefore, there is a demand for a method of migrating, by the mobile device, a virtual machine of the mobile device to a highly appropriate cloud server.